Tales of a Lilith
by HatersHunter
Summary: Wegen ihrer Gabe kurzerhand in ein Internat für 'Mutanten' gesteckt, trifft Lilith zum ersten Mal auf andere 'Begabte', andere Menschen mit unglaublichen Fähigkeiten. Sie sind die ungeliebten Kinder einer ignoranten, verängstigten Gesellschaft
1. Chapter 1

Ich stand vor dem offenen, verzierten und definitiv verrosteten Tor meiner neuen Schule und fühlte wie mir das Herz in die Hose rutschte. Jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr. Ein Blick über meine Schulter. Meine Mutter stand neben mir und versuchte mir vorzuspielen das sie bedrückt war weil ich sie und meinen Vater gleich verließ. Als sie meinen Blick bemerkte lächelte sie mir aufmunternd zu und sagte: „Keine Sorge Lilith-Schatz, ich begleite dich noch mit hinein." Was übersetzt ungefähr bedeutete: „So ich komm jetzt mit rein, gebe dich ab und mach mich dann schnell wieder aus dem Staub damit ich dich keine Sekunde länger sehen muss". Ein tiefes Seufzen entrang sich meiner Kehle. So waren meine Eltern seit ich meine neue ‚Begabung' entdeckt hatte. Es war ganz plötzlich passiert, ohne Vorwarnung. ich hatte Vaters Hand gehalten und plötzlich wurden meine Augen weiß und ich wirbelte durch seinen Verstand. Erinnerungen, Wortfetzen aus längst vergangenen Gesprächen und grauenvolle Momente des Krieges. Nur ein paar Sekunden mehr nicht doch ich wusste alles. Darauf brach ich vor Erschöpfung zusammen. Von da an hegten meine eigenen Eltern Hass gegen mich. Keiner von Beiden wusste das ich es wusste aber, wisst ihr, Blicke sprechen ihre eigene Sprache. Das war einer der Nebeneffekte meines ‚Talents'. Ich wurde sehr sensibel für Gefühle und Stimmung meiner Mitmenschen. Das ‚Augenlesen' wie ich es nannte war nur eine Anwendung des ‚Memorie Exposion' Ja das war meine Gabe. Ich konnte durch Berührung die gesamten Erinnerungen meines Gegenübers anzapfen. Oder auch einfach ‚in seinen Augen lesen'. Leider konnte ich es nicht abschalten. Immer wenn ich jemanden mit meinen Händen berührte las ich seine Erinnerung. Das war der Grund dass ich in der Schule keine Freunde hatte und immer dünne Handschuhe trug. Wahrscheinlich wäre ich früher oder später aufgrund der Ablehnung verrückt geworden, hätte nicht drei Monate später ein Abgesandter des ‚CFTP' (oder lang: College For Talented People) vor unserer Tür gestanden. Er meinte mir sei ein Stipendium angeboten worden und gab uns ein Prospekt. Eine Chance mich los zu werden sehend, nahmen meine Eltern prompt an. Und hier stand ich also: gerade 17, mit weiß gefärbten Haaren (Ja das habe ich wegen meinem Namen getan. Hallo? Lilith = Lilie?), einem Koffer, einer Sporttasche voller CDs und einer ungewissen Zukunft. Abermals seufzend drehte ich mich um und schritt durch das immer offen stehende Tor, meine ach so liebevolle Mutter im Schlepptau, meine schokobraunen Augen auf mein kommendes Schicksal gerichtet. Aber schlimmer konnte es doch nicht werden. Oder?

Hatte ich behauptet es könne nicht schlimmer werden? Ich denke ich habe gelogen denn von – in etwa - dreihundert Jugendlichen angestarrt zu werden ist definitiv schlimmer als wenn man dich komplett ignoriert. Ich stand mit Mutter, Koffer und Sporttasche in der Eingangshalle und versuchte verzweifelt mich zu orientieren. Meine Mutter war mir dabei keine große Hilfe. „Hey, ich soll dich zur Rektorin bringen!" Es war klar das ich gemeint war also sah ich mich nach dem Rufer um, konnte ihn in der Menge aber nicht identifizieren. „Man ich muss dir danken. Wegen dir wurd' ich für den Rest des Tages von Unterricht freigestellt." Der muskulöse Junge der mich zuvor gerufen hatte trat nur ein paar Schritte entfernt aus einer Gruppe Gleichaltriger und grinste mich nun an. Unter seiner Baseballkappe blitzten silbern glänzende Haare hervor und violette Augen musterten erst mein Gesicht, dann meine Oberweite und dann meine Mutter. Bei letzterem verzog er angewidert den Mund und entblößte dabei zwei Fangzähne die mich nicht im Mindesten erschreckten, meiner Mutter allerdings einen Schauer über den Rücken jagten. Ich betrachtete ihn genauer. Er passte mit seiner Kleidung (graues Tanktop, Armeehose, Chucks und einem kleinen Namensanhänger mit Nummer wie Soldaten sie haben) perfekt in mein Bild des LA-Gansters. Sein amerikanisch gefärbtes Englisch bestärkte mich in dieser Annahme noch. „Ich bin Hidan. Du bist Lilith?" Bevor ich etwas erwidern konnte schaltete meine Mutter sich ein: „Ja das ist sie, wolltest du uns nicht zur Rektorin bringen?" Hidan fletschte einmal seine – spitzen! – Zähne in ihre Richtung führte uns dann aber die Treppe an der Seite des Raumes hinauf. Die kleinen Grüppchen Jugendlicher im Raum interessierten sich nicht weiter für uns und kehrten zu ihren Gesprächen zurück. Ich ging neben Hidan, der mir meinen Koffer abgenommen hatte und ihn trug als wöge er nichts. Wir unterhielten uns ein bisschen über nichts im Besonderen und ich erfuhr dass er 19 Jahre alt war, und tatsächlich aus Los Angeles kam. Aus South Central um genau zu sein. Meine Mutter schien langsam anzufangen sich darüber aufzuregen das Hidan sie komplett ignorierte, und um ehrlich zu sein fand ich das ganze überaus lustig. Unser Führer leitete uns durch ein paar Gänge bis wir schließlich vor einer großen Eichentür stehen blieben. „Ich warte draußen.", meinte Hidan und warf meiner Mutter einen letzten giftigen Blick zu. Mit klopfendem Herzen öffnete ich und trat ein. Eine große Frau mit ausladendem Busen erhob sich von ihrem Platz hinter dem riesigen Schreibtisch der mitten im Raum stand und kam auf mich zugerauscht. Bevor ich mich versah wurde ich von ihr umarmt. Warm, mütterlich. So wie meine Mutter mich schon lange nicht mehr umarmt hatte. Sie zog sich zurück und hielt mich auf Armeslänge von sich. „So. Es ist wundervoll dass du da bist, Lilith. Ich bin Tsunade, die Rektorin und jemand den du nicht oft sehen willst. Setz dich, setz dich. Und sie können sich auch setzen.", meinte sie zu meiner Mutter. Wir setzten uns beide und Tsunade ließ sich uns gegenüber nieder. „Also, wie sie schon wissen hat Tochter Lilith eine überaus interessante Gabe. ‚Memorie Exposion' nicht wahr?" Ich nickte. „Uns ist zu Ohren gekommen das sie aufgrund ihrer höchst beeindruckenden Gabe in ihrer alten Schule nicht sonderlich beliebt war. Deshalb gibt es das CFTP. Hidan hat sie hergeführt oder?" „Ja dieser freche Bengel hat sich über mich lustig gemacht!" Mir entging nicht wie Tsunade krampfhaft ein Grinsen unterdrückte als sie sich zurücklehnte. „Nun, Hidan ist ein praktisches Beispiel für das was ich eben gesagt habe. Sehen sie, er hegt ein tiefes Misstrauen gegenüber Außenstehenden, besonders gegenüber Erwachsenen. Sein Verhalten ist eine Abwehrreaktion. So, aber es geht hier ja um Lilith." Sie schenkte mir wieder ein warmes Lächeln „Sie müssen sich keine Sorgen machen, ihre Tochter ist bei uns gut aufgehoben."  
>Über eine halbe Stunde lang musste Tsunade meine Mutter bequatschen bis sie endlich ging. Ich begleitete sie zur Tür des Büros und umarmte sie zum Abschied. Dann verschwand sie den Gang hinunter.<br>„Endlich" murmelte Hidan der neben der Tür stand und eine Zigarette rauchte.  
>„Ich hätt sie noch angefallen wenn sie länger geblieben wär." Ich schaute dem Zigarettenqualm nach als er langsam emporstieg und sich in der Luft kringelte.<br>„Ja diesen Effekt hat meine Mutter oft auf andere."


	2. Chapter 2

Hidan war wirklich ein merkwürdiger Kerl. Ich wurde aus ihm nicht schlau. Im einen Moment war er höflich und im Nächsten begann er loszufluchen. Auch seine Stimmung schwankte von nett zu schlichtweg fies. Er verwirrte und faszinierte mich und ich kannte ihn erst seit einer Dreiviertelstunde! Hidan packte wieder meinen Koffer und führte mich in den dritten Stock. Im Treppenhaus kam uns auf halber Strecke etwas entgegen. Ein kleiner weißer Schmetterling der aussah als wäre er aus Papier gefaltet. Er umkreiste Hidan und flatterte dann zu mir. Zögernd streckte ich meine Hand nach dem zierlichen Wesen aus. Ohne zu zögern ließ sich der Schmetterling auf meinem Zeigefinger nieder und ich studierte ihn. Was ich entdeckte ließ mich vor Staunen stehen bleiben. Der Schmetterling sah nicht nur so aus als währe er aus Papier, ER WAR ES AUCH! Ich schaute das kleine Papierwesen fassungslos an als es sich wieder erhob und den Weg den es gekommen war wieder zurück flog. Oben am Treppenabsatz setzte es sich auf das Geländer und wartete. Hidan ignorierte ihn völlig und ging einfach weiter. Schnell rannte ich die Treppe hinauf und fragte ihn leise: „Was ist das?" „Einer von Konans Papierschmetterlingen." Ich fragte nicht wer Konan war denn Hidan schien schon wieder angepisst zu sein. Wortlos führte er mich also den Korridor entlang und stieß schließlich eine Tür auf ohne sich die Mühe zu machen anzuklopfen. „Jo Konan, ich bring dir deine neue Mitbewohnerin!" rief er als währe es das normalste der Welt einfach in ein Zimmer hinein zu walzen. Als ich den Namen Konan hörte schaute ich wieder zu dem kleinen Schmetterling der nun an Hidan vorbei ins Zimmer flatterte. „Kommt einfach rein und macht die Tür zu" sagte eine weibliche Stimme. Diese Stimme war weich und fließend wie Wasser doch ein Befehl lag darin. Ich betrat den Raum und fühlte mich sofort heimisch. Dieses Zimmer sah aus als könnte man sich an Regentagen einfach hier verkriechen und es sich gemütlich machen. Ein blauhaariges Mädchen in meinem Alter stand auf der anderen Seite des Raumes und streifte gerade ein T-Shirt über ein dunkelblaues Tanktop. Sie betrachtete sich kurz in dem Spiegel der am Schrank hing und drehte sich dann zu uns. Sie war sehr hübsch und strahlte eine Art mütterliche Autorität aus die mir irgendwie sofort ein Gefühl von Geborgenheit gab. Auch Hidan entspannte sich spürbar. Ihre weichen Gesichtszüge betonten ihre warmen bernsteinfarbenen Augen und schon durch einen Blick wusste ich das hinter der Wärme auch eine starke selbstbewusste Seele steckte, die den Mut hatte für ihre Überzeugung und die die sie liebte zu kämpfen. Sie war führsorglich und zugleich selbstlos. Sie kämpfte nicht für sich sondern für andere. Das alles erfuhr ich durch einen Blick in ihre Augen. Ein paar Momente waren wir alle drei still, nur die Uhr an der Wand tickte leise. Dann grinste Hidan und boxte mir leicht auf den Arm, Konan lächelte und ich wurde – nun von Konan - zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag herzlich umarmt. Und mir wurde eines klar: Ich war nach Hause gekommen. Diese Leute waren wie ich. Ausgestoßene der Gesellschaft. Freaks. Mutanten. Und ich wusste dass ich nie wieder meiner Gabe wegen leiden musste. Sie würden mich akzeptieren.

Nachdem ich alle meine Sachen im Schrank, und den Koffer unter dem Bett, verstaut hatte zeigte Hidan mir die Schule. Unser Rundgang begann in der großen Eingangshalle in der wir plötzlich landeten. Ich hatte ehrlich gesagt nicht den geringsten Plan wie wir wieder hierher gekommen waren. Ja ich weiß, ich bin nicht für meinen Orientierungssinn berühmt aber: Hey, ich kannte in meinem alten Haus den Weg zum Klo. Das ist doch auch was. Jedenfalls begann Hidan – während er rückwärts vor mir herlief – mit ganz eindeutig einstudierter Referatsstimme alle nennenswerten Infos runter zu rattern: „Die CFTP wurde im Jahre 1995 von der jetzigen Rektorin Tsunade Kyu gegründet. Sie war die erste nach einer großen Anzahl von Begabten die nicht in staatliche Untersuchungslabors gesteckt wurde, also beschloss sie ein Internat zu gründen um auch zukünftige Generationen vor dem Hass und der Angst der Außenstehenden zu schützen. Jedes Jahr entdecken neue Mutanten ihre Gaben und leben entweder im Geheimen weiter oder stellen sich der Polizei. Es gibt übrigens seit knapp drei Jahren Begabte in allen Geheimdiensten der Welt. In der Regel können viele Begabte nach vollständiger Erfassung ihres Talentes einfach normal weiterleben. Das sind die Normalfälle. Es gibt Begabte die ihre Fähigkeiten nicht unter Kontrolle halten können, deren Körper dadurch äußerlich verändert wurde, deren Eltern sie loswerden wollten oder die einfach zu negativ aufgefallen sind. Diese Begabten sind wir." Während er sprach führte er mich durch den riesigen Park, der sich um die Schule ausbreitete, direkt zu einer riesigen Eiche die aussah als währe sie mindestens 200 Jahre alt. Ihre Mächtigen Äste schienen nach dem bedeckten Himmel zu greifen und ihre Millionen Blätter raschelten leise in einer leichten Brise. Mit einem Klimmzug hievte sich Hidan auf den untersten Ast und hielt mir die Hand hin. Ein kräftiger Ruck (der mir fast den Arm abriss) seinerseits und ich saß neben ihm. Verdutzt starrte ich auf den gut 1,50m entfernten Boden. Hatte er mich gerade wirklich einfach so hochgezogen? Irgendwas in meinem Gesichtsausdruck schien meine Gedanken zu verraten denn Hidan lachte laut auf und brachte beim Lachen mühsam heraus: „Was glaubst du was 100 Klimmzüge am Tag anderes bewirken?" Jetzt war ich zugegebenermaßen beeindruckt. Ich schaffte ja nicht mal EINEN! Als wir höher kletterten redete Hidan weiter, diesmal frei heraus. „Es gibt mehrere Arten von Mutationen. Unsere beiden Fähigkeiten zum Beispiel. Deine ist erstens Geistig, sie bewirkt also keine Veränderung an deinem Körper – oder Veränderung im Allgemeinen -, und zweitens bezieht sie sich nur auf andere. Meine beschissene Gabe ist dagegen ist rein körperlich und bezieht sich nur auf mich. Verstehst du was ich meine?" Ich war mir zwar nicht ganz sicher, nickte aber trotzdem. „‚Immortal's Garb' verändert meinen Körper und hat dazu noch einige verkackte Nebeneffekte. Zum Beispiel diese komplett bescheuerten Wutanfälle. Dann die Kopfschmerzen und die verdammte Schlaflosigkeit. Dann diese verfickten Fangzähne!" Er fletschte sie, um seinen Standpunkt zu verdeutlichen. „Und zu guterletzt die absolut beschissene, total überflüssige Skelletform die mir dann auch noch zeitweilige Unsterblichkeit aufdrückt! Es ist ja nicht so das ich NICHT irgendwo masochistisch wäre aber es ist vollkommen Scheiße wenn dich jemand mit Kugeln siebt und du WEITERLEBST! MIT DREI KUGELN IM KÖRPER!" Sein Gesicht war einfach zum schreien. Das Lachen fing als leichtes Zucken im Brustkorb an wurde dann zu einem Beben und entkam meinem Mund dann in voller Lautstärke. Hätte ich mich nicht festgehalten wäre ich von Baum gefallen. Ehrlich. Als ich mich wieder beruhigt hatte, hatte sich Hidan auf einem Ast ausgestreckt und rauchte. „Fertig?" Ich nickte. „Bist du wirklich schon mal angeschossen worden?" „South Central ist das dreckigste, kriminellste und verkommenste Ghetto in LA. Entweder gehörst du da zu einer Gang oder du kannst gleich dein Testament schreiben. Nicht das da irgendwer was zu vererben hätte. Ich war schon immer ein Einzelgänger und in dem Ghetto in dem ich aufgewachsen bin ist ‚Allein' gleichbedeutend mit ‚tot'." Betreten wandte ich den Blick ab um nicht die Schmerzen der Erinnerung in seinen Augen zu sehen. In solchen Momenten wurde der Segen meiner Gabe zu einem Fluch. Leise murmelte ich: „Das beantwortet meine Frage nicht." Ohne Vorwarnung stand Hidan neben mir auf dem Ast. „Du hast ja keine Ahnung", zischte er. „Du hast ja keine Ahnung was ich durchmachen musste! Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen wie es ist jeden Tag ums Überleben zu kämpfen und dabei auf deine Geschwister aufzupassen! Du hast nicht den leisesten Schimmer!" Fast panisch wurde er immer lauter bis er mich anbrüllte. Hilflos musste ich in seinen Augen sehen wie viel Angst Hidan selbst vor dieser Erinnerung hatte. Etwas war passiert was er vergessen wollte. Etwas was er nicht vergessen konnte. Um ihn zu verstehen musste ich wissen wovor er Angst hatte. Ich musste es wissen um zu wissen was ich nicht erwähnen durfte. „Sag mir was damals passiert ist. Ich möchte dich verstehen." Eine Weile hielt er seine Augen geschlossen. Als er sie wieder öffnete lag Misstrauen und Ablehnung darin. „Nein" sagte er so endgültig als täte er einen Schwur. „Mein Leben geht dich nichts an. Halt dich also da raus." Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und hangelte sich durchs Geäst zum Boden. Noch Minuten nachdem er verschwunden war blieb ich regungslos stehen. Ich kannte ihn erst ein paar Stunden und schon hatte ich ihn vergrault. Toll gemacht Lilith, wirklich toll gemacht. Und meine Frage war immer noch nicht beantwortet...


	3. Chapter 3

Geknickt schlich ich zurück zur Schule. Ich hatte das Gefühl das ich bei Hidan jetzt richtig unten durch war. Warum muss ich auch solche Fragen stellen? Das war meine Schuld. Idiotin.

Ich war mir nicht ganz sicher wie ich es anstellte aber ich fand den Weg zurück zu meinem Zimmer. Konan war nirgendwo zu sehen also ließ ich mich einfach aufs Bett fallen und schloss die Augen. Wie erwartet kam der Schlaf nicht. Ich lag noch eine Weile still. Es half nicht also stand ich seufzend auf und begann meine CDs einzusortieren. Nach Musikrichtung, Band und Erscheinungsdatum der CD. Es dauerte eine Stunde bis ich mit der Sortierung fertig und zufrieden war. Seufzend stand ich auf und streckte mich. Ich musste mich dem Unvermeidlichen stellen.

Ich musste mich entschuldigen.

Ich brauchte zwei Anläufe um zu klopfen. Ich bekam keine Antwort. Laute Musik dröhnte durch die Tür. Wahrscheinlich wurde ich gar nicht gehört.

[i]" It's been a long time coming

And the tables turned around

Cause one of us is going,

One of us is going down"[/i]

Ich versuchte es erneut. Keine Antwort. Einen Entschluss fassend ergriff ich die Türklinke – sie vibrierte durch den Bass leicht – und trat ein. Das erste was mir auffiel war die Hängematte, die an der Wand und einem Metallpfeiler, der fest in Boden und Decke verschraubt war, hing. Das zweite was mir auffiel war Hidan der auf einer Couch saß und auf einer Konsole irgendeinen Ego-Shooter spielte. Die Musikanlage in der Ecke dröhnte mir immer noch ‚You're going down' von ‚Sick Puppies'. Ein Leguan blinzelte mich von einem Ast in seinem Terrarium aus träge an. Hidan hatte mich entweder nicht bemerkt oder ignorierte mich. Ich dachte mir dass es wohl das erste wäre und ging auf die Musikanlage zu. Gerade als ich die Hand nach dem Lautstärke-Regler ausstreckte knurrte Hidan: „Wag es nicht die Musik leiser zu machen!" Erschrocken fuhr ich herum. Hidan hatte weder den Kopf gedreht, noch hörten seine Daumen damit auf den armen Controller zu quälen. „Woher...?" entfuhr es mir. „Ich habe dich gerochen. Was willst du?" Sein Ton sagte mir das ihm antworten sollte wenn ich nicht rausgeworfen werden wollte. Ich tief ein. „Ich wollte mich entschuldigen." Hidan reagierte nicht sondern rammte im Spiel irgendeinem Gegner sein Messer in den Nacken. In großen blauen Buchstaben blinkte am unteren Bildschirmrand ‚Mission Complete' auf. Mit einem seufzen ging Hidan erst ins Menü, beendete dann das Spiel und lehnte sich dann zurück. „Setz dich." befahl er und ich ließ mich zögerlich neben ihm auf die Couch sinken. Lange Zeit schwiegen wir beide. Dann drehte Hidan sich zu mir. Seinen Ellenbogen stützte er auf die Rückenlehne. Ein leicht gequältes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Mit einem zweiten Seufzen murmelte er: „Sorry das ich vorhin so ausgerastet bin..." „Sorry dass ich gefragt habe." Erwiderte ich. „Du willst wissen was damals passiert ist, oder?" „Ja" Zögernd steckte er mir seine Hand hin. Sie zitterte. „Ich kann nicht darüber reden, also musst du es dir ansehen" Ich war geschockt. Vorhin dachte ich noch er würde nie wieder mit mir reden und nun bot er mir an seine Erinnerung zu lesen? Ich suchte in seinen Augen nach List oder Ähnlichem aber ich sah nur Angst und das Verlangen es hinter sich zu bringen. Er wollte dass ich es mir seine Vergangenheit ansah damit er es danach für immer begraben konnte. Ich zog den dünnen Handschuh an meiner rechten Hand aus und legte meine Hand in seine.

Alles begann sich zu drehen und ich wurde in einen schwarzen Abgrund gesogen. Dort hing ich, ohne Orientierung, allein in der endlosen Dunkelheit. Das war neu. Bei dem einen Mal das ich meine Gabe benutzt hatte war ich sofort in die Erinnerungen eingetaucht. War etwas schief gelaufen? Dann sah ich ein schwaches Leuchten vor mir. Ganz nah und gleichzeitig weit entfernt. Ich bewegte mich darauf zu und plötzlich stehe ich in einer schmalen Gasse und schaue auf eine belebte Straße hinaus. Es ist drückend heiß und die Häuser um mich herum sind heruntergekommen. In meiner Hosentasche halte ich ein Taschenmesser fest umklammert und neben mir steht ein blondes Mädchen. Sie ist kleiner und jünger als ich, und trotzdem hat ihr Blick nichts Unschuldiges oder kindliches an sich. Jetzt weiß ich wo ich bin. Das muss LA sein und ich sehe mit Hidan Augen. Ein Man geht die Straße entlang und lehnt sich auf der anderen Straßenseite - der Gasse gegenüber - gegen eine mit Graffiti beschmierte Hauswand. Nichts unterscheidet ihn von den anderen Menschen die hin und her wuseln. Nur eine Minute verweilt er dort drüben dann geht er weiter und verschwindet in einem Hauseingang. Hidan und das Mädchen setzen sich in Bewegung. Sie schlängeln sich zwischen den Menschen hindurch und das Mädchen lässt nebenbei eine Brieftasche mitgehen ohne dass ihr Besitzer etwas merkt. Aber das ist nicht wichtig, wichtig ist nur der Mann. Kurz vor dem Hauseingang in dem er verschwunden war wurden beide langsamer, sahen sich unauffällig um und betraten dann selbigen. Der Mann steht hinter der Treppe und Hidan geht zu ihm während das Mädchen schmiere steht. „Da bist du ja. Hier", flüsterte der Fremde und händigt ihm ein, in braunes Papier eingeschlagenes, Päckchen aus „Du weißt was zu tun ist." Hidan nickt und verschwindet durch den Hinterausgang. Das Mädchen folgt ihm. Sie verlassen das Viertel, kommen in etwas bessere Gegenden und betreten schließlich den Rosevelt-Park. Unter einem Baum bleiben sie stehen. Ein Mann – genauso unauffällig wie der letzte kommt dicht an ihnen vorbei und steckt Hidan Schwester im vorbeigehen ein Bündel Geldscheine zu worauf ihm Hidan das Päckchen in die Tasche seiner Pilotenjacke steckt. Beide gehen in unterschiedliche Richtungen davon. Keiner der andren Passanten bemerkte das gerade Drogen und Geld den Besitzer gewechselt hatten.

Die Szene wechselte abrupt.

Ein großer Muskelbepackter Mann – Hidans Vater - hielt Hidans Schwester gepackt und ohrfeigte sie heftig. In Hidan kochte heiße Wut und drohte ihn zu verschlingen. Er atmete schwer als er dem Impuls seinen Vater zu zerfetzen unterdrückte. Seine Muskeln zitterten vor aufgestauter Kraft. Dann plötzlich passierte es: Ein Funke, ein Klicken irgendwo tief in seinem Geist und ein prickeln läuft über seine Haut. Sie wechselt die Farbe, wird schwarz mit knochenartigen Streifen, doch er sieht es nicht. Alles was er sieht ist rot. Am Rande seines Bewusstseins merkt er das seine Eckzähne sich verlängern. Mordgier erfüllt ihn. Er macht einen Satz, stürzt sich auf seinen Vater. Seine Mutter schreit als Hidan ihm das Genick bricht. Der große Mann fällt zu Boden – sofort tot, doch Hidan hat noch nicht genug. Als nächstes ist seine Mutter dran, sie versucht sich mit einem Küchenmesser zu wehren. Es bohrt sich tief in seinen Unterarm den er vors Gesicht hebt um den Hieb abzufangen. Er stößt ein verärgertes Knurren aus und schlägt mit zu Klauen gekrümmten Fingern nach ihr. Er hinterlässt drei blutende Kratzer. Der Geruch des Blutes macht ihn komplett wahnsinnig. Wie besessen packt er sie und beißt in ihre Schulter. Blut füllt seinen Mund und läuft ihm das Kinn hinunter. Alles andere verschwimmt als er in einen Blutrausch fällt. Wieder wechselt die Szene.

Hidan liegt auf einem Labortisch. Er ist festgeschnallt. Er hat höllische Kopfschmerzen und das Licht das in seine Augen scheint macht es nicht besser. Sein Sichtfeld ist leicht verschwommen und er weiß nicht wie er hierher gekommen ist. „Hallo Hidan, endlich bist du wach." Ein Gesicht taucht über ihm auf. Eine blonde Frau mit braunen Augen. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck ist freundlich. „Wo bin ich?" Es tut weh zu sprechen und entsprechend hört er sich auch an. „Du bist im CFTP dem ‚College For Talented People' in der Schweiz." College? Schweiz? „Wie...?" „Du kannst dich nicht erinnern, nicht wahr?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nun, Die Polizei hat dich eingefangen nachdem du fast einen ganzen Häuserblock ausgerottet hast. Du warst komplett rasend. Wahnsinnigen Dämon haben dich die Polizisten getauft. Es brauchte drei Schüsse und einen Betäubungspfeil um dich unschädlich zu machen. Ich war so frei die Kugeln wieder zu entfernen, diese Widerlinge haben sie einfach drinnen gelassen. Du warst vier Tage bewusstlos. In dieser Zeit sind deine Wunden schon alle geheilt und du hast keine Narben zurückbehalten." Das Alles machte für Hidan keinen Sinn, doch er wusste das ihn diese Frau so richtig aus der Scheiße gezogen hatte und das er in dieser abgefahrenen Schule war von der die Medien andauern redeten. Hieß das also dass er ein Begabter war? Hatte er eine Gabe? Das spielte keine Rolle. Er hatte Menschen auf dem Gewissen. Er hatte getötet

Der Strom der Erinnerungen brach ab. Ich hing wieder in der Dunkelheit. „Genug" dröhnte Hidans Stimme und ich wurde zurück in meinen Körper verfrachtet. Ich öffnete meine Augen. Hidan hatte sich komplett verkrampft und atmete schwer. Sobald ich seine Hand losließ fuhr sie zu seinem Kopf und rieb sich die Schläfe. Doch jetzt sah ich Hidan anders. Er hatte mein Mitleid. Keine Kontrolle mehr zu haben war ein grässliches Gefühl, das wusste ich, aber die Qual die es bedeutete mit dem Wissen zu leben das man für den Tod anderer Verantwortlich war, ja sogar selbst getötet hatte lag außerhalb meiner Vorstellungskraft. Vor Erschöpfung zitternd lehnte ich mich vor und schlang meine Arme um Hidan. Er erstarrte. Ich umfasste ihn enger und legte meine Stirn gegen seine Schulter. „Es tut mir so leid", flüsterte ich. „Du hast keine Angst?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Hidans ganzer Körper entspannte sich und zögerlich legte er auch seine Arme um mich. Er war es nicht gewohnt auf diese Weise umarmt zu werden.


End file.
